The invention refers to an equipment for massaging of meat within a rotating container.
There are already known equipments for the massaging of meat and comprising a frame into which an axially symmetric, in particular cylindrical container, being provided at its bottom with a chassis and preferably with a charging opening closeable by means of a cover, for the meat to be massaged can be moved in upright position and can be swivelled into a lying position by means of a supporting member tiltable relative to the frame around a horizontal tilting axis, noting that the supporting member is provided with bearing pulleys for the container, at least one of the shafts of the bearing pulleys being arranged for being driven for the purpose of rotating the container around its axis in its lying position, and noting that for tilting the supporting member a tilting drive, in particular a pressurized fluid cylinder, is provided in or on the frame. These equipments provide the possibility that the meat to be treated always remains within the container not only during the massaging step but also during charging the equipment and during removal from this equipment, noting that the equipment allows the treatment of different containers in succession, so that the container can also be used for other purposes, in particular for transporting the meat to other treatment equipment, for example automatic pickling machines and so on. The only drawback of the known equipment consists in that it is not possible to discharge the meat from the container immediately after having finished the massaging step. For emptying the container this container must be tilted back into upright position and be removed out of the frame of the equipment or this container must be lifted off the supporting member by means of a crane and must, for being emptied, be lifted at its bottom. In particular the last operation step can not be performed in a simple manner, requires considerable auxiliary equipment and can not be performed without problems on account of the high weight of the containers filled with meat. Emptying of the containers can, when using the known equipment, not be performed in a rapid and simple manner.